


Egg making is harder than it looks

by Megafacts



Series: Modern problems [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Child Abandonment, Childbirth, Cover Art, Dark, Desire, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Grimdark, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Infertility, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Motherhood, Near Death, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, POV First Person, Pain, Painkillers, Passion, Possible Character Death, Pregnancy, Public Display of Affection, Public Relations, Rape Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sad, Sad and Happy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Teratophilia, Therapy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafacts/pseuds/Megafacts
Summary: Plum is a medic with no idea on how she'll get things done with her life. Being an impostor made everything more difficult. Urges, tendrills, and a deep ache for finding and confessing to the love of her life but with the past weighing her down... Who would love a girl like her?...Captain Aquamarine is glad that two crewmates finally go over a harsh reality but he's worried about what's happened to the love of his life. Ordering for a new medic to be brought in has some mixed reactions from everyone.Whole book theme song is "Dancing Queen" by ABBA. Slowed or regular version doesn't matter. What does matter, however, is the meaning behind this sad song.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Cyan/Purple (Among Us), Orange/White (Among Us)
Series: Modern problems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101509
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. A word before we proceed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Sorry to tell you this but this book won't be updated for a good while! This book will come after my "Pills keep the horny away" book is finished. It's from Plum's point of view and what she start to do with her life. Of course the other characters will be present along with a new one! For now, however, this will just be a place holder.
> 
> If you wish to be updated on when this book finally updates I recommend subscribing to me or this book. Who knows? Your patience will pay off.

_It's said from rumors that those who could lay eggs are closer to the ancient ones then any other impostor. For the ancients seeing an egg meant new life and a new beginning. Those who could not make eggs were seen as a waste of space and not worth the food they ate. These ancient unfertile impostors would be thrown out to defend themselves or killed. This resulted in highly fertile and instinct controlled impostors we have now. Because of their fertility their urges are stronger and more uncontrollable then most. However, there are a handful of impostors that are less than fertile. Even with weak fertility they still feel the urge to breed and try to make a child. Egg or not in this modern age of impostors._

_Even in modern days the impostors who can't have children are bullied or studied like some animals by human and impostor scientists alike. Truly an impostor is born with that problem is one of a kind, though many call them 'freaks'._

_Long ago in ancient it's said that those who could not produce offspring were cursed and any group or partner who had said infertile impostor at their side would be doomed a grizzly and sad life._

_But that's all just old ancient talk. No way that curse is real._

_... Right?_


	2. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speakin'

**Hello hello! I am your writer! You can call me Mega or another name you prefer! This book is about one of my side characters in my first book in this series.**

_**Her name is Plum.** _

**This is rated mature and I will be honest that some chapters are explicit. I'll put it in the notes to warn you if they are. The explicit will be sex. I'm not sure if childbirth or egg laying is Explicit either but meh. Not explicit in my eyes so I won't put a warning.**

**This book with contain rape aftermath, insecurities, characters breaking down, mental strain, therapy, suicidal thoughts, and of course the sex and childbirth that will be pointed out in the notes.**

**I literally LOVE fanart and comments from my readers. You all mean so much to me and are my motivation to keep writing so if you want to show some love then drop a comment or some fanart you made. I love all fanart so I don't judge you on how it looks, I'm an armature myself tbh and you'll notice that when I show my drawings.**

**I'll give descriptions on the characters we'll meet.**

**Plum (Purple) : Black hair that goes to her shoulders, it's straight but curls in on the ends, and she has blue eyes. She is also an impostor while being the ship's medic.**

**Aquamarine (Cyan) : Grey/silver hair that stays short and doesn't go past his ears, mixed eyes (one being hazel and the other being a dark brown), keeps stubble on his face, and his stubble hair is also the same color as the hair on his head. He is human and their Captain.**

**Ghost (White) : Brown and messy hair that doesn't go past his ears, his eyes are a faint greenish grey, and he mostly stays in his impostor form. Thanks to him being male when he is in impostor form there are fins on his back. Three where the one in the middle does down his spin and it longer than the others. He's a crewmate.**

**Pumpkin (Orange) : Emerald green eyes, longish red hair, freckles decorate her cheeks and body, and her skin is particularly pale. She's human and just a crewmate.**

**Impostors in my story are... Different. You see, impostors have this natural urge to breed and thus used to rape when they had the chance but thanks to humans and most importantly impostor rights activists (they couldn't kill them), they created pills to help reduce the urge in impostors and make them must more docile. Of course, this doesn't always help in Pumpkin and Ghost's case because since he loved her and his primal side saw she was the perfect partner the pills' power started to dwindle. This all as an affect on mental health as well thanks to impostors feeling like monsters as they compare themselves to humans which is truly unfair as they aren't humans. Far from them evolutionary wise as impostors are closer to their primal backgrounds then their human counterparts.**

**Impostors are VERY compatible with humans. It only took two generations till they could mate with them thanks to how quickly impostors can adapt. Some saw this as exciting while others saw it as terrifying. Anyone who bred with an impostor would have only impostor offspring. Impostors themselves are in different categories when breeding. Eggs or live birth. Impostors are also seen as extremely fertile so it's not uncommon for females to have up to two-three kids their first birth/egg clutch.**

**Of course... There are some of those who are unlucky and are harassed because of it... They didn't ask to be infertile. It's an impostor's dream to breed and make a family. Impostors can breed with one another but prefer humans as partners.**

**This story, again, is about Plum. I'll let her explain her situation..,**


	3. Dear diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum is finishing up her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcommmeeee! Now to get more of Plum's story as things move on for everyone else but her, stuck in her own terrible little world. 
> 
> Changed this shit to Explicit cause ya girl already know she ain't gonna make anything for no babies. You take your mental health and fertility issues by the spoon full. Also sex scenes. I feel like y'all will swallow the sex scenes down easier. The future sex scenes and fluff b that spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down.
> 
> **WILL BE UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY!**
> 
> If you want to submit fanart of ANY KIND then please drop a link. You must also include info of: IF you want it to be shown in the next chapter and IF you want your user name or nickname attached.

**AN: Plum does not wear a crown or any hat BUT I will not stop you from drawing her with her purple neon crown to show she is the 'dancing queen'.**

I sigh softly as I finish filling out the paperwork for Pumpkin's and Ghost's marriage. I felt... Something as I looked at it... I know what it is so I won't play dumb. It's not envy it's... I'm not gonna say I'm unhappy they finally got together. I'm relieved actually, it's just...

_Why couldn't it be my papers I'm working on?..._

I jerk back like I had been burned as I see a tear fall onto the paper, I quickly wipe my eyes, glad it didn't hit any of the ink. I take the finished paperwork and start to put it away till a voice comes to my head.

_Who would want something so damaged beyond prepare? Just give up at this point. You're worth nothing unless you keep working._

I almost lose my grip on the papers but instead pull them to my chest in a hugging manner. Tears falling down my face but I wouldn't dare mutter a whimper and show more weakness than I already have. I may be damaged goods but I'm not so broken that I can't show my worth.

I wipe the tears away as I walk away from my desk and put the files away into the correct folder. My heart twisted in emotional pain but I ignored it as I went back to focusing on my current task.

I'm Plum. 5'6.5 ft in height. Gender is Female. Species is Impostor. I am 27 in age. I am also this crews' only medic and thus makes me work long and hard hours, not to mention ungrateful patients.

I'd say my attitude isn't the best, but I could careless. Those people don't know what I've had to suffer through in the past and the demons I battle every day. Not even- God I hope the Captain doesn't know...

My heart sunk at the thought of the Captain. He was the reason I was even in my current position. He took me out of medic school early thanks to my high scores. He was a year younger than me. He was the youngest official Captain to be ever recorded. He acts mature for his age and I sometimes wonder if he ever had a childhood or if it was only studying and getting ready to be a Captain. He told me it was his dream to be a Captain and I know he's definitely gotten his wish. Me, however...

I look at my hands after putting away the files. I take note that I was shaking softly.

_Dreams are for people who are still whole._

I tense up as I hear footsteps start to approach. I run to my seat quickly and start to work. Doesn't matter who it was because I'd rather have my egg sac removed then be crumbled up in my own feelings in front of any member of the crew.

"Hey Plum!"

I put on a fake smile as I could recognize that cheery voice anywhere, Pumpkin. I swivel around to look at her and saw what I expected. Ghost in his impostor form looking a bit confused, more then likely smelling the emotions I went through just a second ago still in the air, Pumpkin was holding his hand as she walked over while waving. Her smile was huge, as expected for a female human in her current position- Well... Any species of female in that position. They both had decided to wear their marriage stones as necklaces. It's nice honestly. They both have shiny ones. I think back to the marriage rock I had hidden in my room's secret compartment with a heavy heart, sure that it will never be used or see the light of the artificial day the ship produces.

"Plum?" Ghost's voice pulling me from my thoughts, obviously full of worry. I mentally shake myself to focus. I look over and look into his eyes through our visors. Guilt starting to gnaw on me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask, feeling embarrassed that I missed a question they asked. Ghost gave a worried look and I could tell the change of atmosphere was affecting Pumpkin. Her happy smile drooped down into a frown of confusion and worry.

"Are you okay?" Ghost repeated his first question. I flash another fake smile and nod, I know my pervious scents were showing the opposite but they honestly don't need to know.

"Of course I'm okay! More than that actually! You're both married! Why do you ask?" I ask, keeping my voice happy and upbeat. Ghost tilted his head at the obvious lie from his point of view but Pumpkin gave a small worried smile.

"No reason. We just wanted to come in and see if you would like to complete some tasks with us. We're a few weeks away from landing and after that me and Ghost will be gone for our honeymoon." Pumpkin chirped and leaned on Ghost more. Ghost looked down at Pumpkin and smiled behind his visor. I frowned and allowed myself to be sad like an idiot. Ghost looked up at me again and gave a questioning look, scenting my strong sadness.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to but I'm busy with work. Would you mind doing it tomorrow? We can band up during breakfast and get started then, having a full day instead of having a half day to hang out." I offer and lie easily. Course after that file of theirs I was practically done for the day. I would go with them, I really SHOULD but... Just being next to them any longer than this will probably make me breakdown. I'll hopefully be stronger tomorrow then I am today. Pumpkin frowned and was upset till she heard my new offer.

"Yeah sure! That sounds great! What do you think, Spirit?" Pumpkin asks and Ghost immediately smiles, nodding. Seemingly not wanting Pumpkin to know of the emotions currently brewing in my chest and heart. A heavy scent that more than likely has already filled the room.

"Sounds wonderful. We'll see you tomorrow Plum." Ghost says, waving has he heads to the door. I could smell he was suspicious but I knew he wouldn't do anything with Pumpkin in the room. They leave the Medbay and I listen till I couldn't hear their banter or bootsteps anymore. I let out a deep breath and swiveled around to face the work counter. I took off my helmet and put it to the side before putting my face in my hands. Filled with dread and sadness. It's all usually not this bad but my eggs are due again and it's honestly the toughest cycle I've had to go through. My eggs are all infertile, my only closest friends, except the Captain, are now married and will be gone for stars know how long... Only whatever gods are out there know how long it will be till the Captain finds a special girl to propose too and I'll be all alone... Like always... That will never change...

I also keep getting flashes of that terrible day during my egg laying as well. It's honestly the most terrifying thing, thinking I'm back there and being held down and beaten into submission before they stripped me of everything. Taking away my virginity, a piece of my soul, and shattering my already cracked psyche. The shock of phantom pain makes me whimper and start to cry. I go to put my hands over my slit to try and protect it from the phantom harassers but I knew that didn't work, even on that day I needed it to work the most. No matter how I screamed or cried they kept going and no one came to my rescue. I honestly thought I was gonna die. It all hurt so much...

I jerk and let out a scared scream as I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder. I quickly morph into my impostor form and look back to attack my new harasser. Only to freeze as I see it was Aquamarine, the Captain, and the guy that made me wish I was whole so I'd ask him out without feeling guilty. Guilty that I was ruining his life by making him be chained to something that was already broken.

_He deserves so much better. He could probably get any girl with his charms and rank. More importantly, he can get a human girl. One that's not some worthless and infertile mound._

__

He didn't even flinch when I suddenly got aggressive and still stood there, gentle touch still on my shoulder. I could see through his visor that his eyes were full of worry and sadness. I quickly sniffed and wiped my face clean of tears.

__

"Oh- Captain. I didn't hear you come in. Is there something you need?" I say, being automatically professional in the hopes that he wouldn't say anything. Aqua raised a brow and his eyes became hard.

__

_I should of known that wouldn't work with him..._

__

"What's wrong Plum? Don't lie to me." He said, his voice tight from emotion and stern as he gave the order. I sigh and slump back into my chair, forcing myself to sit back down in my swivel chair. The Captain crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for my answer, always stubborn when it comes to his crewmates. I kept my eyes low as I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eye, shame flared through my body as I forced myself to go back into human form.

__

"Nothing is-"

__

"That's bullshit and we both know it." He scoffed, I watched in the corner of my eye as he crouched to my level. A gentle hand grabbing my chin and slowly making me look into those mix matched eyes I've fallen in love with but knew I could, and should, never call them mine.

__

"Tell me what's going on Plum... Please..." The Captain pushed, my nose filled with his scent of worry and... Fear? I frown and break eye contact with him, now getting the scent of 'hurt'. I mentally raise a brow at the emotions I'm smelling from my Captain but I won't push or say anything. It's not my place to ask such things.

__

"I'm just... getting cramps..." I lie again. It hurts how easily I can lie but with the Captain-

__

"Stop lying." The Captain huffed, his eyes getting dangerous as I could tell he was getting irritated and that wouldn't be a good mix with the nervousness scent that hung off his suit in waves.

__

_He can always see through my lies when I'm this hurt..._

__

I go to talk but I feel a lump in my throat choke the words so they never left my mouth. Tears started to fall again and I cried in my hands, my heart felt heavy like a stone but also fragile like glass. With the Captain so close to me I always feel so vulnerable... I hear Aqua give a soft sigh. His voice deep and soothing as always. I flinched and tensed up instinctually as I felt arms wrap around me, holding and pulling me to his chest. His scent and warmth felt overwhelming as I felt my very being want to cling onto him with every tendril I could possibly form. Instead, I just pushed my face into his chest and my hands gripped his suit. I felt one of his hands rub and massage my back in small, tight circles. Repeating the motion every time he made a complete circle. His deep voice hushed me and whispered soft reassurances. I soon felt my breathing start calm down as I felt my eyes get heavy with sleep.

__

"Do you feel better?..." Aqua asks, voice soft as if he thought being to harsh would make me shatter into a billion pieces. I sniffle and risk a peek up but immediately regret it as I see his eyes look down into mine. His scent and face full of anxiety. I quickly shove my face back into his chest, to hide from his handsome gaze that seemed to always make my heart flutter.

__

"No..." I say, voice muffled as I don't pull my face away from his chest. No use trying to lie now. Aqua sighs softly and I feel his hold on me get tighter.

__

"Will you tell me what's bugging you?" He asks but again I shake my head and mutter a soft, hesitant 'no'. The Captain doesn't ask anymore questions as a felt guilt fill my chest. I felt his arms move and scoop me up from my work chair. I squeak in surprise and hide my face in the crook of his neck, enjoying his scent even though it was filled with anxiety. The helmet against my face felt cold compared to my hot face. My hands still grabbing his suit tightly, not wanting to let go.

__

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, voice quiet as Aqua carried me bridal style out of the Medbay.

__

"To my room. You're gonna take a nap then tell me what's wrong or I'll keep you." Aqua said the last part jokingly, his voice full of mischief but had the undertone of his true feelings. I smiled into the crook of his covered and protected neck.

__

_That ordeal... Doesn't sound too bad..._

__


	4. Warm sheets for a cold body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum is taken to the Capitan's room. She's seen it a thousand times in their friendship but this time, like a handful of visits, there's a stone in her stomach and she's anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the new book!

I hold onto Aqua with a vice grip. The swaying motion of his steps was starting to make me feel sleepy. I sigh softly, this was an overwhelmingly pathetic display from my part. Honestly, I was in a constant battle of 'It's okay to be weak' and 'Being weak makes you easy prey'.

I look up at Aqua who was still focused on taking me to his room, one of our usual hangouts in the crowded ship. It was honestly one of my favorites too, it was full of his scent and it always felt so... Welcoming...

_Not like I'm worried he'll see me as easy prey. He's not like that and he knows how strong I can be. He had to stop me one or twice so I don't snap and almost kill someone._

"Here we are."

I flinch as his calm voice yanks me out of the dangerous haze that filled my mind. I peeked out and saw his room door. He grunted as he moved carefully to hold me with one arm while he put in the code to his room with his now free hand. I didn't say anything as I felt tired. Tired of these emotions. Tired of the current situation. Tired of just sitting here, a broken impostor. Soiled and infertile. The exact opposite of what a female impostor of my age should be. I felt the cold stab of anxiety inside my veins and my stomach had a heavier stone than the weight and mass of the comets someone was currently shooting so we didn't crash into them.

I yelp as I felt my body be thrown onto a soft cushion. I looked around, heart pounding and every fiber of my being ready to go on the attack or run away. Depending on the situation which of the two will happen. As I look around I realize I was thrown onto the Captain's bed. His room looked more in order than it had previously been since my last visit. Speaking of the Captain, my eyes scanned the room and I saw him getting unsuited. My face got hot with embarrassment and I looked away, a familiar chuckle filled the room.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Aqua asked once more, stubborn as ever. I huffed and laid back down, trying to ignore the feelings that ran wild in my body. One wanting me to be flustered while another wanted me to curl up and scream cry till my voice was gone or my consciousness slipped away and I joined the void everyone called sleep.

I turned to lay on my side and felt another weight make the mattress dip. I wasn't surprised when that weight slowly went to where I laid. Warmth on my back made my breath hitch, I didn't risk a look back as I knew who exactly would have the balls to do this. He was the only other person in this room after all.

"Did you finish your tasks today?" Aqua asked, goosebumps erupted on my suit like skin as I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I swallowed my nerves as I tried to shake it off. Damn laying time is making me more sensitive than usual... Curing it mentally as I responded to my beloved Captain.

"Yes, Captain." I mutter softly, feeling the tension build on at least my half of the room. I had no idea why my body chose this as the time to get heated. The want to try and cum till the sadness away was strong, even more with the idea of Aqua being the reason it went away. Course I'd never do that, sex isn't... Well...

"Aw you're hurting my feelings- I'm just 'Captain' all over again. I guess I should just call you 'Medic' again, too?" Aqua pressed, skilled and callused fingers tickling my sides. I jerked and tried to swallow all the giggles that rumbled from my chest but, it was in vain, as a few slipped past my lips. Filling the air in the room that already felt a little stuffy.

"Captain-" I tried to get out seriously but the attempt only got washed away as his tickling intensified. Aqua chuckled as he continued to torture me with gentle, teasing touches that made goosebumps rise and my nerves go aflame. Not to mention made me squirm and wiggle as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Okay okay! Aqua stop! I got it!" I squeal, face feeling hot from the gentle teasing. Aqua stopped immediately and pulled me to him. He hummed in smug victory, a grin on his face.

"That's better, now that you giggled it out... Can I ask you something?" Aqua asked, his playful tone going into one of seriousness. I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding and nodded, anxiety dancing in my stomach.

"Are you... Are you upset over Pumpkin and Ghost getting married?" He asks and I feel myself freeze, muscles tensing up as if getting ready for a fight. Of course there was no fight, except the one raging in my mind and heart.

"I don't... I..." I said, trying to pin it on something- Anything else than that but the tears stinging my eyes and the lump forming in my throat made me lose any ability of reason.

"I don't know... There's so much going on..." I whisper, voice breaking a bit as I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Once the dam was cracked there was no fixing it. I felt so weak and brittle... I hate it with a passion. Crumbling into myself like some dying star in front of my oldest friend and my Captain.

Aqua didn't say anything as he just kept holding me, one of his thumbs rubbing small circles into my side, trying to keep my grounded.

"A-And my eggs are coming again soon- I don't see why my body even makes them when they're only fertile once in a few galaxies. It's absolutely pointless and a waste of energy!" I hiss and growl like some whiny child. I felt utterly humiliated but Aqua didn't poke a healing bruise as he just listened and kept comforting me. I sobbed, feeling my body getting heavier by the second.

"It's okay... Just sleep a little and you'll feel better... I'll be here when you wake up" He said, voice soft and soothing as always. I frown and push more of myself into him, a few tendrils wrapping around him before I felt the darkness steal my consciousness and I was dragged into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Aquamarine P.O.V.** _

I frown as I felt Plum sleep soundly in my arms but I knew better then think she was at peace for at least a second. She obviously had a storm of unsorted emotions inside her. It wasn't my place to try and fix and arrange her thoughts when I had little idea what the hell I was doing.

_Hell I can't even bring myself to tell her about my feelings cause I'm worried what kind of meltdown she'll have mentally._

I sigh and play with one of her limp tendrils. If I moved too much then she'd surely wake up.

_Not like I'd leave her here. I wouldn't leave her here alone in a million years. I'd much rather be stripped of my rank and made a janitor than do that to my amazing impostor._

I play with her black hair. I'm guilty of imagining what our kids would look like with my mix of naturally grey hair and her jet black hair. Course, I don't get my hopes up cause there's no way she'll like me like that. She's so damaged mentally from her past experiences I doubt if she'll ever want a sexual relationship. My hand clenched into a fist and I felt my blood boil at the idea of some bastards taking away her innocence and shattering her already weak mind. She's lucky she didn't get pregnant from those guys. I know her species craves to have kids but I doubt having a kid from that ordeal would help with her mental health at all.

_That's fine. If she's asexual that's just fine. Good even. She'll love me and I'll love her for just each other and not because of some sexual desire._

The only problem is her psyche... I don't want to hurt is more than it already is.

Maybe I can get someone to join our crew... Another medic... Only medics have good therapy degrees...

I ponder the idea as I hold Plum close. It'll take a while to pick one but I have a while. I pull her closer and kiss the shell of her ear gently, careful not to wake her.

_Anything for my favorite woman in the infinite galaxies._

* * *

_**Plum P.O.V.** _

_I look around, waking up in a different room. It felt... Familiar but I've never seen it in my whole life... I jolt as I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips on my neck. I quickly turn to attack but freeze as the lips capture mine. The kiss was deep and held a deeper feeling of need. I couldn't help but melt and close my eyes as I laid back into the warmth that felt much more welcoming than it had a second before. The kiss broke and I gasped as I saw who it was._

_**Captain?...** _

_He smiled warmly at me, the warmth in my chest and heart quickly traveled through my body and pooled at my loins. I felt breathless as I went to try and plead for more touches and kisses but the Captain hushed me. Nodding to the side. I looked over and jumped as I saw a baby in the crib. They were in their human formed and they looked... Beautiful... Like a dream come true... I felt Aquamarine's warmth leave my back as I went to look at the baby closer. The baby was in duck pajamas. Their hair was black like mine and skin looked to be kissed by the sun thanks to some hidden genetics. They sucked on their tiny fist as they slept. I felt my eyes water as I slowly went out to touch them, to make sure they were real._

_The baby's eyes fluttered open slowly. They yawned and stretched, their eyes a mix of hazel and blue. Cooing softly as tiny arms reached out for me. Tears filled my eyes and I quickly went to grab and hold MY baby. I closed my eyes as I hug the small body. Thanking every star out there that my baby was here and in my arms._

_**Haha look how tight this slut holds onto me.** _

_My eyelids peel open with fear as I see a monster below me. White hot pain shook my very core as something ripped and barged in like it owned the place. I screamed and tried to push the demon away but he just laughs darkly, two other laughing voices spoke up from the darkness. His tendril like member invaded and tore my most precious places, tears streaked down my face as I struggled. One of them started chanting my name as I felt more pain snap against my already aflame nerves. Something invaded my back door while another forced itself into my mouth. It tasted bitter but when I bit down on the foreign object I got slapped in the face by a phantom hand._

"Plum wake up!"

I gasp as I sit up, eyes moving wildly as I was ready to attack my old harassers. I find nothing but empty air, looking around, all I saw was in the Captain's quarters. Memories came flooding back and I sigh in relief. A cold sweat covering my body and the phantom pain faded away into the back of my head like all of my demons. I looked over and saw Aquamarine looking at me, worry in his handsome mix colored gaze.

"A-Are you okay?" Aquamarine asked and I tried to flash him a fake smile, I really tried. My eyes filled with tears as I started to cry. I tried to ignore everything but I felt as if my world around me was crumbling down and the only stable thing to hold onto was My Captain. A man who could never love me in a thousand years. A men I've already given up thinking I'll ever end up in a relationship with. The same man who was currently holding me close and trying to comfort me. The action only making me cry harder as I remembered the first part of my dream. Everything was well and happy... I had... I had everything I've ever wanted and it's all stripped from me... I held the Captain tighter as I started to bawl my eyes out. My eyes felt dry and irritated from so much crying but I couldn't stop.

_Everything will be stripped from me at some point till there's nothing else... Along... Along with my Captain..._


	5. The next days are always the hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum forces herself to suck it up and ignore the pain as she goes to fulfill her promise with Pumpkin and Ghost.

_**Plum P.O.V.** _

I frown as I knew I was about to throw myself into the metaphorical sharks. My night was difficult and I despised it. What use was I if I couldn't even control my emotions and keep my composure?

"I think you should just stay here Plum, I can go with them instead." Aqua said, trying his hardest to make me stay and rest more but I shook my head. A heavy stone in my stomach.

"No... I promised them I'd go and I acted weird with them yesterday. If I don't show up then they'll know something is up..." I explain, sighing as I felt like I was running on empty. I left the warmth and security of Aqua's bed as I went to put on my boots, feeling cold and insecure as I ripped myself away from what I saw as the safest place on this ship. I heard the Captain sat up in bed, I felt his worried gaze plant on my back as I kept getting ready.

"... When are your eggs coming?..." Aqua asked, voice unsure but serious all the same. I felt a chill go through my veins as I put a hand over where my egg pouch was. Full of eggs with no embryos, the reason I'm effectively worthless in the eyes of the impostor world. The same worthless egg sack was pumping me full of hormones that made this the worst week of my life. The eggs felt heavy and almost painful with how my body attacked and denied them, my body recognizing it was about time to get rid of them before they made me sick.

"... Either tonight or tomorrow..." I replied, heart feeling heavy as I knew it would hurt this time around from how much they already hurt from just being in my egg pouch. They were a bit big this time for some reason which made everything harder for me. Pushing them out this time around is gonna feel like hell...

There was a silence in the room after I said that. I could feel the tension start to build but I ignored it as I went to get my helmet on.

"... Can I be there?" Aqua asked, his voice quiet and cautious. As if by asking me that simple question, he was breaking some kind of hidden barrier between us. I tense up as I hear him ask, my heart starting to beat a little faster at the thought of him being there next to me as I struggled with one of my biggest demons... Heart swelling with love I knew would never be returned, I looked at him. His handsome outline still sitting up in his bed, my eyes drinking in his face. A face that's normally so stern and blank of emotion was now decorated with worry, worry that was just for me. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Feeling excited but unsure about everything.

"Are you... Are you sure you wanna be there?" I ask, my voice equally as quiet. Like the whole world was trying to listen in on some top secret conversation. Aquamarine perked up, surprise decorated on his face as I image he had no idea that would of worked. His worry melted away a bit, not completely but enough to give me a small, reassuring smile. My heart melted more for this man in front of me. A man I could only have in my dreams.

"Yeah... Yeah, I wanna be there." Aqua added, his mix-matched eyes were full of an emotion I couldn't even begin to understand and a sweet smell hit my nose. A scent that would always punch me in the face whenever I had conversations like this with him. I give a soft smile in return, not feeling as anxious about my up coming egg laying as I once was. I knew this emotion wouldn't last long but... It feels nice to have a win... At least this once.

"Okay... I'll come to you when I feel like it's about to happen." I finally say, breaking the peaceful silence we had between us for a few seconds. I turn to the door, feeling bad about turning my back to him when he clearly wanted me to stay longer but I promised the newly weds I'd be there with them today.

"I'lll... I'll see you again tonight, right?"

I smile softly at the uncertainty in his voice, he didn't wanna pressure me into coming back but he also didn't want me to leave. He's such a caring Captain. I wonder if he's like this with everyone on this ship...

"Sure. Just in case it happens in the middle of the night." I say before typing the pin to his room on the door code pad, moving quickly as I knew if I stayed any longer then I'd likely stay here all day. The Captain was quiet as I left and I was in turn just as quiet, not able to find the words to say goodbye. Why do we even need to say goodbye if I'm not leaving for good? It just seems... Tedious... And yet, too much on my emotions all the same. Every goodbye I say with the Captain, I worry if it's the last I'll say it in the strange relationship we seem to have together. It's definitely not a professional relationship as it should be and it feels almost like a bestfriend friendship but...

_Do bestfriends sleep in the same bed as the other?_

I wonder this as I look down at my tablet to see my tasks, my bootsteps echoing down the cold, empty halls of the ship. It felt... Colder than usual... I sigh and push the thought away as I focus on getting to the cafeteria before breakfast was over. I went into a fast jog, barely breaking a sweat or getting breathless as I quickly got a few feet before entering the cafeteria. I slowed to a walk and went inside the kind of noisy mess hall. It was empty aside from two tables. At one I saw Pumpkin waving happily at me as Ghost was leaning on her. He looked up and smiled at me, waving as well. I didn't smile back as they couldn't see through my visor where I was standing but I waved back. I felt guilty for not at least faking a smile. I just... Can't find the energy to do it right now... I felt a weight on my shoulders as I went and grabbed an apple to eat. I know I need to eat more then that in case my body decides to get rid of these eggs while we're in the middle of completing tasks. Not having the strength to push out the eggs would mean a lot more pain then necessary...

I walk to the table and force a smile on my face as I approach the two newly weds. Pumpkin seemed happy as ever while Ghost barely acknowledged my presence, focusing on his new mate instead.

"Good morning Plum! We almost thought you were gonna be a no show!" Pumpkin said, reminding me of those happy bird chirps you'd hear out your window on a bad night's sleep. Slightly annoying and comforting at the same time.

_Man... This laying is making me a real bitch this time around..._

I mentally frown and scold myself on my thoughts as I flash Pumpkin a sweet smile, sitting down next to them as I put my apple on the table and took off my helmet so I could eat.

"Yeah- Sorry. Almost slept through my alarm." I say, making my voice sound slightly embarrassed. I grabbed my apple and started to eat, Pumpkin still had a smile on her lips. I felt another jolt of jealousy course through my body.

_I wish I could be that happy._

"That's okay. We all do that sometimes. Me and Spirit almost slept through a whole work day once." Pumpkin admitted, her freckled cheeks getting a rosy tint and I smelled arousal from her. In turn, Ghost decided it was a good time to get horny with her and let off arousal scents of his own. I mentally gagged at the suffocating scent.

_Ugh..._

I turned away and focused on eating my apple. Enjoying how sweet and juicy it as. I felt the need to get some water to take with us, frowning softly as I ate. Early signs that my eggs are coming soon with me being this dehydrated. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Aquamarine walk into the Cafeteria with his suit and Captain outfit on, watching and memorizing for the thousandth time how he walked in a marching like fashion. His visor glanced at our table and I felt my heart jump but just as quickly as if felt his eyes were on me, they were gone again. I scold myself for acting like some girl with a training school crush.

_You were literally talking to him not minutes ago. Finish your breakfast and start your day._

I finished eating my apple and got up to throw it away. As I got up from my seat the newly weds stood as well, I went to a trash can and threw my apple core away. I went to walk back to the table to get my helmet but jumped as I felt something cold on my back. My head snapped over and I saw the Captain trying to balance a hot coffee on his plate of breakfast. I looked to see what was so cold and saw it was a bottle of water. Before I could open my mouth and ask why he was offering me what was obviously his but he talked first.

"You cried a lot last night and um... I just want you to take this with you, okay? I order you to drink it all before I see you again." Aquamarine says, using a joking tone as he gave me the order but it felt like a serious order all the same to me. I huff and take the cold bottle of H2O.

"Fine. I'll see you after dinner." I say as I depart from my Captain, bottle of water in hand. The Captain didn't say anything else as I assume he's going to find somewhere to sit and eat his breakfast. I walk over to the table I was sitting at before and picked up my helmet, putting it in place before heading over to Pumpkin and Ghost who were waiting for me at the exit of the cafeteria.

"What did the Captain want?" Ghost asked, his voice in a teasing tone. Pumpkin nudged him but I could smell the happiness coming off both of them. I felt my face get hot at the implication they were making, I gripped the bottle of water a little tighter as I tried to relax my nerves. I wished these laying hormones would just fuck off and let me get just ten minutes of fresh air.

"It's just an on going inside joke." I simply state, looking down at my tasks with my free hand. Seeing I had about two longer tasks and a handful of short ones. I can only imagine the workload when Ghost and Pumpkin leave for their honeymoon.

"So... You're thirsty?" Ghost teased more, earning another nudge from Pumpkin. The human female whispering to her mate, or 'husband' as the humans call them, to quit it. I frown softly and sigh.

"No." I say quietly in defeat as I quickly break from them before they said another word to me, going to my assigned task and focusing on working. Glad to get some relief, I should feel a lot better after I lay these eggs... I hope so anyway...

* * *

I watch as Ghost and Pumpkin work on their last tasks in the engine room weapons room. Ghost is shooting down asteroids as Pumpkin was doing a download that was part of her last task. I finished the last of my tasks a thirty minutes ago but I didn't wanna leave them to finish on their own. I was here all day so I might as well stay for the long road. As I stood there waiting. a question I've been swallowing down and holding back all day was clawing at my throat. I felt like we were completely alone of it should be safe to ask... Right? I felt my brain and heart battling with themselves about my question but I push past the mental barrier. Even if I can't have any, it doesn't mean the people around me shouldn't.

"Hey um... I got a question you guys." I say, trying to muster the loudest voice my body could handle right now. Ghost stayed focused on his task but Pumpkin looked over from her downloading. Giving me another warm smile through her visor.

"What is it?" She asked, staying happy this whole day. Doesn't she feel drained after having to be happy all day today or- Well... I guess she's not faking like I am...

"Are you guys ever planning to have kids?" I ask, this is an okay question to ask right? They both tense up and go quiet, I felt a cold sweat collect on my body. I felt every unwelcomed in this new silence as I swallowed a lump in my throat. Slowly feeling more frantic as seconds past and the silence continued.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" I started to apologize but Pumpkin interrupted me.

"No, no! It's okay! We um... We haven't talked about it much. I know I want to and Ghost obviously does so... Maybe after a year or two of being married I'll appeal more to the idea of having kids." Pumpkin explained her thoughts and there was no talking from Ghost as he went back to work on his task. I nodded happily, glad for their future selves. Making a mental note to not ask couples when they'll have kids till a year after getting together, that silence was super stressful.

After a few more minutes of mindless banter Ghost finished his task and Pumpkin finished downloading, she still needed to finish the last of it in Comms.

"Oh- Um... Plum you can go ahead and go eat. Thanks for hanging out with us." Ghost said, I went to give him a weird look till his arousal smelled sour in my nose. I scrunched my nose up at the smell, glad my face was mostly hidden thanks to my helmet. Pumpkin looked up to her new husband with the same confusion I had just a few seconds prior.

"Sure- Tell me if you guys wanna hang out like this again. I'm gonna miss you guys when you leave for a few months." I say and Pumpkin looks back to me, smiling at me through her visor. Unknown that her husband was oozing with arousal, surely going to get his hands on her when he finally has her alone with him. I'd question it but that's pretty obvious. Who wouldn't get aroused when your mate confirms they want kids in the future? That's a major turn on for impostors in general.

"See you later Plum!" Pumpkin chirped in a happy tone, I waved as I left for the cafeteria. It was nosy as it was more crowded than when I went for breakfast and that super early lunch. My gaze travelled over the different colored helmets that was my crewmates. Freezing as my eyes met in the distance with Aquamarine. He was sitting and chatting with a few crewmates though one was sitting pretty close to him, or maybe they weren't and I was just being hormonal- I don't know... All I know is that my face went hot like fire spread across my features. There was an itch growing in my loins that I knew would get bad if I stared into his eyes much longer. I broke my gaze away and went through he kitchen to get food. I got some steak and another water. I needed the nutrients and fluids for what I was certain was coming sometime tonight. I headed for the Captain's table but froze as one of the girls hugged the Captain's arm. I saw how he flinched and looked over to the girl who was happily hugging his arm and pulling him down to whisper something filthy in his ear. My stomach felt as if it was twisted in knots and I felt sick, hot stomach acid attacking my throat. I threw everything I collected into the nearest trashcan and headed out of the Cafeteria. Ignoring the growling protests that came from my stomach, slinking away for a swift and quick exit. No one saw me come in except the Captain so they surely wouldn't acknowledge my exit.

_It was bound to happen at some point. You knew this._

My brain kept saying and chanting in my head as I ran away, wanting to make distance between me and what I just saw. Unlike this morning when I could run for about ten minutes before I was panting, my breathing was heavy and my chest hurt as I scrambled to get away and find somewhere to hide. My throat hurt and felt like there was a lump that took root inside. My eyes stung and it was hard to see ahead as tears traveled down my face.

_If I knew this was gonna happen then... Why am I crying?..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! Today we have some things from Mimi!

Thank you so much for the fanart Mimi! Please don't be scared to share fanart guys!


	6. Broken home makes broken life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum thinks back to a time when she felt as alone as she does now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People bound for the stars are named after colors, people bound for planets are not.
> 
> Thanks for the fanart and any comment you give! It really motivates me to keep going! It's tiring making these long chapters n proofreading them but anything for you guys!

**If anyone animates then I would like to ask a simple request of you drawing Plum and Aquamarine in a "Doctor" (song by Jack Stauber) meme. It would be much loved and appreciated if you put the link in the comments of a chapter and in the next chapter your channel can get a shout out. It can be more than one animator or you can even animate my characters in other memes as long as you give credit and drop a link. Thanks again for reading this and enjoy your regularly scheduled chapter. Love y'all. ~From Megafacts**

My lungs burned as I ducked into the public shower. It hurt to breath and even think at this point. I felt so tired... I was ready to just call it a day here and fall asleep on the shower floor but I knew I wouldn't even catch a blink of sleep. My mind full of possibilities but they were all bad. Dread came over me like some weighted blanket on a high gravity planet, it hurt... Everything hurts... I put my back on the door and slowly slid down to the floor. Taking off my helmet and throwing it to the side as I put my forehead on my knees, using my arms to pull my legs close to me.

I felt my tears travel and fall from my cheeks to my lap or my knees. My heart felt so heavy, more like deadweight, pumping me with more life giving blood. Threatening to crush me at the wrong move. I listened to my heart beat, forgetting I was on some ship, traveling to some distant planet with cargo. I felt the emotional weight was heavier than a ten ton boulder with everything that's crushing me. A boulder ready to sink into the sea and never see the light of day again.

Instead of what I expected, I felt like I was floating out into space. It felt like an out of body experience as I floated around in the cosmos. Feeling all alone and waiting for some ship to pick me up and take me to some planet I haven't been to yet. This feeling... Reminds me of my younger years. Those days felt like they were lightyears away as I dug into the depths of my mind for something else to think of instead of the situation I was currently in.

* * *

I yawn and stretch my limbs, getting a few pops as they relaxed. Looking around at the several beds full of other kids, looking at the clock on the wall in vain since I couldn't even read it yet. I was about four or five in this memory. I watched the skinniest line tick forward. Seeing the longer stick on the six and the shorter stick on the seven. I smile and pull myself out of my bed, careful not to wake up the others. Putting on my boots next to the bed, a tendril grabbing my small helmet before almost dropping it but I was quick and grabbed it before it hit the floor. Tensing up as I looked around, still seeing the others asleep I sighed in relief.

_I need to practice with these grabby things more..._

I thought, looking at my tendril as I forced it back and I stayed in what the adults called a "human form". Putting my helmet on before making my bed and tip toeing out of the bedroom. I walk into the playroom, feeling giddy as I ran to the big glass window where grown-ups would watch us and take a look at us playing. Sometimes those same people would come in and someone would leave the playroom and never come back. Every time I ask the nice desk lady, she always told me that the nice adults picked up my friend and they got adopted.

_Adopted..._

I smile as I watch the unmistakable glow of faraway ships landing, more ships meant more adults. More adults means a better chance of being adopted!

I've always heard that kids who got adopted got to join their new parents on their space missions and get to see different planets. I looked away from the very faint glow of a landing ship and to the stars still visible in the sky. I put my hands on the glass as I leaned in closer to try and get a closer look, my helmet's visor tapping the glass.

"Plum?"

I gasp and look back, only to relax when I saw it was one of the nice worker adults. His visor looked over my small form and I giggled. Running over and hugging his leg, I felt him tense up and a weird smell come from him but I pushed it away as I looked up at him.

"Nice worker Tony! I woke up first! Shhhh shh- Come play building blocks with me." I say, whispering as I grabbed his hand and tried to lead him inside the playroom but he didn't move, instead scooping me up in his arms. I squealed in surprise and giggled as I struggled in his grip.

"You should still be in bed, you silly girl. You don't wanna be sleeping during lessons do you?" Tony said, chuckling. I huffed and pouted, crossing my arms.

"But I'm not tired! I wanna play and the lessons are borrrriiiinnnngg." I pout and fuss. Trying to stay quiet as to not wake up others. Tony just hummed and held me out, his hands under my armpits as my tendrils wrapped around his arms for support. I saw his warm smile behind his visor and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Really? I thought you liked learning about the colors and numbers. You kept telling me how many friends of each color you had." Tony said and I squirmed in his grip, not wanting to be held anymore. Tony understood and put me back down carefully. I stood on my own two feet and crossed my arms, looking up at him.

"Yeah well that's just one lesson around a thousand other boring ones." I complain and Tony just sighs, putting a hand on his hip.

"Well... If you're gonna be up then maybe you can help me get the lunch hall ready." Tony said and held out his hand. I smile in victory and grab his hand. He walks to the lunch hall and I follow close behind. Seeing other adults setting tables, spotting a few familiar faces. I gasp as I see the nice lady who sits behind the desk helping set tables. I think she's called the rescooptionest...

"Nice desk lady!" I say and run over, she jumps and almost drops the plates in her hands. I look up at her and giggle while hugging her leg. She smiles down at me, preferring not to wear her helmet. I grip her lime suit tightly in my hands. Tony walked over, his orange suit a little too big for him as it made noise while he walked.

"Plum! What are you doing out of bed so early?" She asked, her green eyes looked down at me with love. She put the plates on the table and hands went down to me. I squealed and squirmed as she tickled me. Tony joined us and grabbed the plates that the nice desk lady was once holding.

"She woke up and won't go back to sleep. I thought she could help us get the lunch hall ready." Tony explained and I nodded, pulling away from the desk's lady's tickling touch. A determined look on my face, throwing my fists in the air.

"Yeah yeah! Help!" I said, trying to grab the plates from Tony but he held them up a little bit higher. so even my tendrils wouldn't reach.

"Oh! Okay! Plum, how about you go around and make sure there's a fork at every plate?" Desk lady said, grabbing a handful of forks and holding it out to me. I smiled and grabbed them. Jumping happily in place, as I looked at my new task. I hurriedly help the adults get the lunch hall ready, making sure I didn't miss anyone's plate. Just as I finished the morning alarm rang from down the hall. I smile giddily and to make a break for the playroom but a big tendril was quick to wrap around me and pick me up.

"Not so fast Plum. You need to eat first, then you can play." Robert's voice came from behind me. I pouted as I looked to the adult impostor whose suit was red. He didn't have his helmet on either as he smiled at me.

"But I'm not hungry!" I pout but was quickly silenced by the hungry rumble of my stomach. Robert chuckled and put me down next to a seat.

"Sure, Plum, and my suit isn't the color red." Robert smiled and I sat down at my seat, still pouting but Robert made a goofy face as me and I smiled once again, giggling. Kids started to come into the room, ranging in ages. No one was older than nine or ten because then they get taken to do um... They go uh... They go to treening scool. That's it.

Some of my friends sat around me and breakfast officially started. I quickly went for some ham and a banana. Happy I got to grab an apple juice while I could. We talked about what kind of lesson we'd have today and about our future parents when they come for us. I finished my food quickly and kept eyeing the door, excited to get out and start playing. After putting my plate away for the kitchen people to clean I happily left for the playroom.

I looked around at the few kids that also went into the playroom. I looked over my options. Play with stuffed animals, blocks, ships, or get a picture book to look at. I saw a girl in a pink suit wave me over and I made my decision. Happily playing blocks and house as we used the stuffed animals to play. The day seemed to go on normally as everyone would play for a while before being called to learn another lesson. Today was adding and subtracting before being allowed to play again. Only a few people got called out. I was busy playing tag until I noticed two shadows at the window. I looked over and saw a black suited daddy and a green suited mommy. I smiled, completely forgetting I was "it". I went over and played my hands on the glass, they looked down at me and I waved. The green suited mommy waved back before the daddy walked away and she followed. I frowned as they left a lot quicker than I liked but someone called my name and I remembered the game. I quickly bolted for them. Determined to tag them back.

After a few minutes of playing tag Tony came into the room, his helmet off and his features beaming with joy.

"Plum!" Tony called, his voice full of happiness. I looked over and quickly ran to him, hoping he'd come to play.

"Tony!" I yelled, happily. I hug his leg, giggling while looking up at him. Tony smiled down at me and walked carefully so he didn't hurt me when he backed up, closing the door to the playroom. I quickly let go of his leg when I realized what was going on. I gasped and touched the shut door, bewildered with the idea of this happening to ME of all kids.

"Am I getting a Mommy and Daddy?" I ask, my voice full of excitement. Tony nodded, a radiant smile still on his face.

"Yeah! They just wanna see you real quick." Tony explained, holding out a hand for me to take. I happily took it and he led the way to the front where the nice desk lady worked. Everything looked different and I even smelled two new smells. My heart pounded hard in my chest as I imagined a beautiful Mommy and a loving Daddy like so many stories I've read in the library had told me of. I thought it was all make believe but it's actually happening!

I saw the green suited Mommy and black suited Daddy from outside in the big lobby. I squealed and went to hug them but stopped before hugging them as I smelled something... Bitter and scary from the Daddy. I looked over and saw he was looking at me through his visor, his blue eyes full of something that made me want to cower behind Tony, wanting to feel protected.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?"

I brought my attention back to the Mommy and saw her kneeling down to look at me face level. I felt a little better as I saw her soft, friendly smile and her scent smelled much more light and welcoming.

"I-I'm Plum." I stuttered, playing with a tendril as a nervous tick. This Mommy seemed nice but the air was heavy with the scent from the Daddy, the scent only doubled when I formed my tendril. Adrenaline pumping into my body as the heavy scent felt like it was choking me.

"A **fucking** impostor? Are you kidding me?" The Daddy suddenly yelled, his voice was loud and scary. Even the Mommy got a disgusted look on her face when I made the tendril. Primal fear filled my heart when I saw the two big adults seem to ang up on me which made me go into my impostor form. Tiny tendrils coming out and my pack disappear behind my back. I didn't have fins on my back like the boys but I silently wished I did. Maybe the fins would help me feel more courageous like the heroes in the stories.

"Excuse me! Don't talk to her like that!" The nice desk lady said, her voice made me jump and try to curl up so I wouldn't be hurt as bad if a stray attack landed on me. Green suited Mommy's eyes ripped away from my own eyes and looked angry... Very angry... The bitter and heavy smell attacked my nose and I felt my heart skip. Tears filling my eyes as I made my tendrils wrap around myself for comfort.

"I remember asking for a _child_! Not some kind of _**monster**_!" The Mommy snapped and I whimpered, tears falling down my face as Tony quickly got in front of me. Pushing me to stand behind him which made me feel a little better but my heart still hurt.

"Don't you **DARE** talk to her like that! There is nothing wrong with Plum!" Tony snapped, I hugged the back of his foot tightly. Tendrils wrapping around him as well while I tried to understand what was going on, heart feeling heaving as I cried softly.

" _Nothing_ wrong!? Look at her! She's not human, everything is wrong with her!" The daddy snapped, going into a stance as he faced me that made a deeper part of me want to book it. So that's what I did. I ran. I quickly let go of Tony's leg and ran away, tears stung my eyes and my heart pounded. Every beat of my heart hurt as I gasped to get enough air to my small lungs.

I ignored Tony calling my name and the adult voices fighting as I ran away, sobbing quietly as my helmet suddenly felt suffocating. Words clouding my head as I tried to outrun them, chest hurting but I ignored it as I ran to the only place that felt safe. I barged into the library. It was dead silent inside, empty since it wasn't reading time. I sobbed as I shut the door and found a dark corner, I quickly curled up and tried myself tiny so I could hide from it all.

**Monster**

****

My heart throbbed and I sobbed as I pulled my legs closer to my chest. The smell of old book pages and ink calmed me down a little but it wasn't enough to stop the words from that Mommy and Daddy from repeating in my brain.

_**Something's wrong with you. Your first Mommy and Daddy didn't want you and no others want you either.** _

My heart lurched and I took off my helmet, throwing it to the side and hearing a crack. I jolted and looked over to it, eyes wide from fear and sadness. A shaky tendril carefully went over and grabbed it, dragging it to me. I grabbed the back of my helmet and looked at the front. My visor was cracked and breaking.

_**Look at that. You ruined it. You ruin everything.** _

Tears swelled in my eyes before falling down my cheeks as fat tears. I pulled my helmet to my chest and hugged it, sobbing at the pain of my heart and the pain of the broken glass cutting my skin. I didn't hear the door open or the footsteps slowly going over to where I was as I hugged the broken helmet close to my chest. Crying out loudly as I just wanted it all to stop.

_Please make the pain stop..._

I yelped as I felt a large, warm hand on my back. I looked back and saw Robert's visor. He was frowning behind his visor, eyes soft with sadness and worry.

"Plum, are you okay?" Robert asked softly, making my heart lunch with pain again. I sniffled and tried to talk a few times but my voice came out all **pathetic**.

"Is- Is something wrong with me?" I choked out, the words hurt. Everything hurt. Robert froze but quickly shook his head.

"No! No, of course not Plum. Why do you even think that?" Robert asked, kneeling down to be more head level with me. I tried to swallow down my sobs so he could start to understand.

"A M- Mommy and Daddy asked to s- see me and the Daddy smelled r- really scary. I took out my tendril to play with and they suddenly got so M- MAD! I ran here and I broke my h- helmet!" I stuttered out between sobs and showed my helmet. Not noticing the red blood on the broken glass or the strong metallic smell of it. Robert was quiet the whole time I explained and tensed up again as he saw my helmet, the room filled with another smell before Robert grabbed my helmet and threw it to the side with a tendril.

"Plum, it's all gonna be okay. Nothing is wrong with you and it's fine that you broke your helmet. It's about time we got you another one." Robert said, voice soft and gentle but everything still hurt. My eyes were dry and eyelids were heavy from crying so hard. My chest hurt and my heart felt heavy. Robert didn't say anything as he opened his arms, spreading his scent a tad. His smell was much more welcoming than before as my tendrils quickly latched onto him before my arms could. I cried hard into the crook of his neck. His warm arms wrapped around me and held me tightly as he stood up and started to walk out of the library. One of his hands rubbing my back comfortably.

"Oh thank god you found her!" Tony's voice filled my head but I didn't look up as I still held tightly onto Robert.

"She's in bad shape. I scented her out from how much sadness and fear she was letting out, she also has a wound on her chest because her helmet broke." Robert told Tony, I felt his chest rumble as he talked and it just made me more sleepy.

"Oh Plum..." Tony said softly and I felt hands try to pull me away from Robert but I cried out and held Robert tighter, Robert's warm arms held me tighter in turn.

"You go take care of the other kids. I can take care of her form here." Robert said, his voice a little more stern and scary like when he told off two impostor boys who fought till they were forced away from one another.

"Oh- Well... Okay... I'll see you later, Plum." Tony said and I felt a hand rub my head, I relaxed my grip on Robert a little as footsteps faded away and Robert started to walk again. His big hand starting to rub my back in a comforting circle once again.

I perked up as everything started to smell like cleaning supplies and disinfectant. I didn't fight as Robert's grip on me loosened and he slowly put me down on a stool. I was about to fuss but I quickly went quiet again as he gave me a tendril to hold. I grabbed it and held it tightly as he left me where I was and went to get supplies. Everything was quiet aside from me hiccupping and letting out a few soft sobs. Robert came back to me with some supplies in hand.

"Now I'm gonna put something in this wound and it's gonna hurt..." Robert told me and looked at me, I whimpered with faint fear.

"Why are you hurting me?" I asked, voice quiet. Robert frowned and got the bottle of liquid that smells strange.

"I don't want to but I have to clean this wound. After I do that I'm gonna put some cotton on it and bandage it up, okay? The wound isn't deep enough for a scar but it is longer than a single band-aide can cover." Robert explained and I listened, still hiccupping a few sobs before nodding softly and hanging my head. Closing my eyes so I wouldn't know when it was coming.

I cried out and a fresh flood of tears came to my eyes as a white hot pain shot through my body. I felt my tendrils quickly come out and move erratically, not having any idea who or what to attack as I didn't want to hurt Robert but at the same time I didn't want the pain to continue. Just as quickly as it came the intense pain went away and just left a lingering pain that wasn't as strong as the it's first attack.

"I'm sorry..." Robert said softly as I felt him put something soft over the wound and bandages go from the mid of my right side to the mid of my left shoulder. Once he was done Robert hugged me again and I quickly hugged back. My body felt heavy as I was tired. Tears still slipped from my eyes as I passed out in the older impostor's arms.

~~~~~

I quickly sat up in bed and immediately regretted the decision as pain crashed into me like a ocean wave on the sandy banks of a beach. I whined and laid back down. My eyes looked around to find the room full of beds I saw this morning but no bodies inside. I slowly sat up with a lot of effort and got out of bed. Everything was sore and my heart still hurt. I walked out of the room, looking around before bumping into someone. That someone was Tony.

"Well good morning Plum. I was about to come bring you some dinner." Tony said, giving me a soft smile. I noticed the plate in his hands and my stomach growled loudly. I sighed softly in defeat and frowned. Tony got to my level and gave me a one armed hug.

"It's okay Plum. Let's go eat in the library okay? I can read you a book or two before bed time." Tony offered and I smiled weakly. The smile fake as I couldn't bring myself to actually smile with the pain in my heart.

"Okay..."

~~~~~~

After spending a few hours with Tony he sent me off to bed. The kids talking around me went silent once I walked in. I frowned and played with a tendril as I walked to my assigned bed. A small three year old walked up to me.

"Why are you here? I thought you got adopted." He said, my heart jerked and tears pricked my eyes. Tears rolling down my cheeks and the air in the room grew tense.

"T-They didn't want me..." I admitted, voice weak and that's when the whispers started.

_"They didn't want her?"_

_"Something's must be wrong with her."_

_"Maybe it's because she smells weird..."_

_"No it's because of her looks. She's ugly._

_"It's obviously because she's stupid. Have you seen how she does in the lessons?"_

A lump grew in my throat as I tried to ignore them, going to my bed and taking off my boots before getting in. Staying quiet as I felt pain and sadness course through my veins.

_"She must be useless."_

* * *

I shook more as I sobbed harder. Heart throbbing with pain as I could barely contain the emotions that burst from my heart. I jolted and tried to quiet down as I suddenly heart a knock at the door.

"Plum?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome to the fanart corner! Here we have a piece by Mimi!

"Maybe is too late to do something, Plum!"

Thanks for the submission! Have a good day and I'll see you all next Friday!


End file.
